Last Dance
by Shea Yuu
Summary: The last dance of the year, and Red has someone in mind . . . But when he doesn't get her first dance, will he still get her last dance? I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. XP Special Shipping and not-so-hinty-ish Oldrival (More like SUCCESSFUL Oldrival)


**Me: Felt like doing these one-shots that are very vague. School's back in June 3, so updates will be slowing down, slower than NOW even. But here's my peace offering! *Whimper* Gomen ne. ;_;**

**Sunset: There, there. We all know that feels. Right people? (Review if you agreed) Now while Shea pulls out of her meltdown, she doesn't own anything protected by copyright and please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**She's My Angel**

* * *

There she goes, like an angel as always. Her long yellow hair swayed gently as she walked ever so silently down the hall. Everyone stopped to stare, smiling at her presence. She was the envy of girls, the crushes of guys, a vision of kindness, the sole embodiment of grace.

"Amarillo, hi!"

"Ah, k-konnichiwa."

"What's up, Verde?"

"I-I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"Ohayo Yellow-sempai!"

"O-ohayo!"

Everyone wanted to be her friend, and she would always try her best to make everyone feel special. She never hurt anyone, not even the ones who hurt her. She was one of a kind.

Someday.

Someday I'll tell her. Someday I'll be brave enough to let her know that I want her to be my angel.

_**-December twenty-second, 2:15-**_

"The winter dance is tomorrow, Red. Do you plan on going?"

"Huh? Oh, I mean, yeah Blue. Sure." I replied absent-mindedly. She was passing by again, and my heartbeat went on overdrive.

"So, you going with anyone?" She asked sweetly. Once again, I was caught off guard.

"Huh? Oh, I mean uhm, I dunno. I wanna ask someone but . . ."

I watched as a guy approached her, leaning on the locker and starting a conversation. She smiled and giggled slightly. My heart fell, and I shut my locker door a bit too hard. "Hey look ah Blue, I'll get back to you after class."

"Sure! See ya." She smirked, walking past me. I sighed and continued on my way. But before I could enter the class, I heard a final piece of their conversation.

"S-sure Green-kun, I'll go to the dance with you."

_**-December 23, 6:25-**_

_"Sure Green-kun, I'll go to the dance with you."_

"Hey Blue, let's go." I forced on a smile, holding out my arm for her. She giggled, slinging her arm around mine. She looked quite stunning in her sea-blue halter dress, her shimmery blue eyes sparkling in the setting sun's rays. But she wasn't my angel. She was my best friend. Not my angel.

_I will only have one angel._

We walked to the school's auditorium, the December snow making the night look majestic. When we got inside, it was as if a thousand snowflakes stuck themselves onto the wall and crystallized, making the whole room sparkle. The ceiling was made of glass, showing the full moon beautifully. Everything was perfect.

_Except I'm a coward._

I saw her there, dancing the first dance with her escort. She looked really happy, and on her face was a sakura-pink blush. One part of my heart broke, and the other throbbed at seeing her angelic smile.

"C'mon Red, let's dance!"

_**-8:56-**_

The dance was over, everyone was gone.

Except me.

I lingered longer in the winter wonderland, walking around the empty building. If only I hadn't been a coward. If I had only told her. If I had just enough courage.

"Red-sempai?"

My eyes widened, and I turned back from my stance on the highest part of the bleachers. "Amarillo?" I asked, my pulse getting faster as I searched the floor for her.

"Please Red, call me Yellow." She smiled, coming out of the shadows.

My eyes widened even more, and I couldn't help but smile. Her attire was amazing. Her white, strapless dress clung to her body, a golden ribbon wrapped around her waist. Two free sleeves hung from her arms, making them look like sparkling magic has wrapped around them.

"Hey, the dance is over. I thought you went home?" I chuckled, leaping down and walking slowly towards her. The music was still playing softly in the background, and I blushed. It was like we were in a shojo manga or something.

"I . . . It didn't feel right going home. The night is young, and this is my very first dance." She mumbled shyly. I smiled.

"Yeah. Hey, uhm, say, I uhm . . ." _Damn it Red, just say it!_

"Hey Red, please dance with me? Please?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Damn, she was too cute.

"Sure Yellow. Why not?" I grinned as she pulled me out onto the dance floor. As luck would have it, the song playing was Again by Bruno Mars.

First, we started out simple, just swaying and waltzing. As the song progressed into the chorus, our steps also turned into a multitude of turns and swirls, and we traveled around the room.

_"Who ever thought day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely."_

As the song ended, my heart fell. I wished the dance would last forever.

"Red," Yellow mumbled, looking up from her trailed gaze on the ground. Her face lacked cheerfulness, and it just didn't suit her at all. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure Yellow, you can tell me anything." I replied softly, bending down and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked up and locked gaze with mine.

"I . . . I actually wanted to . . ."

I waited for her to finish her statement as I held her hands firmly in mine.

"I . . . Would you believe me if . . . If I told you that . . . I really wanted to . . . Go . . . With you? And not Green-sempai?" She finished breathlessly. Her face was a light shade of scarlet, and I smiled sadly.

"You don't mean that." I chuckled, letting her hands fall to her sides gently. "Hey, you don't have to say that. Seeing you happy is enough." I grinned, backing away a few steps.

"But wait, Red I-" Then she stopped. Her breath hitched and she sent her gaze down again. I looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"I . . ." She continued under her breath, but it was too muffled to hear.

"I'm sorry, what?" I raised an eyebrow, shoving my hands in my pocket.

"But . . . I love you." She whimpered, looking like She was about to cry.

"You do?" I muttered, walking closer and staring at her petite figure.

"Y-yeah."

"Then, you don't mind if . . ." I put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up slightly so our eyes met.

"If you . . ." Yellow asked, looking and sounding anxious. I didn't speak, I just leaned forward.

And gave her a kiss.

When I pulled away shortly, she looked shocked and confused. "No." Yellow smiled. "No, I don't mind if you kiss me. I love you, and I've always wanted to tell you." She added, pulling me into another dance.

"You're my angel, Yellow." I whispered softly. She smiled, and we danced on into the night.

_**-LineBreak-**_

"Pesky girl. Why did you make me dance with Yellow? It could've hurt Red."

"Your childhood friend? Naw. He has a brave heart my dear boyfriend, he's strong. And besides, look!"

He glanced at the computer screen, seeing Yellow and Red still dancing in the empty auditorium.

"This was all part of my plan, Green. Have faith in my skills, you're my boyfriend for Arceus' sake!" She acted out in false hurt.

"Sometimes I still wonder why." He sighed, an unnoticeable smirk on his face.

_**-HappyEndingLineBreak-**_

* * *

**Me: ;o; Sh** the title has nothing to do with the story AT ALL. TOT**

**Sunset: Oh. No. She's swearing now, she's almost sane from her meltdown!**

**Me: Agh. -_-" I hate school. Anyway, I'll be writing chapters on my phone, which I bring to school, so updates probably won't be as slow as I thought. Only problem? Writer's Block. -3-**

**Anyway, please review! It will help me with my insanity, so it will not leave. Insanity's where I get my creative streak.**

**Also, uhm, uh, Unknown 8 is . . . Half-half there. ;x;**

**-Shea Yuu-**


End file.
